The Trial of Five-Clawed Guile
|type = Miscellaneous |dlc = Base }} The Trial of Five-Clawed Guile is a quest available to be initiated from Breda, a New Life Herald in Eastmarch. Breda, whilst talking with the Vestige, speaks of Rawl'kha's New Life Festival. The residents of Rawl'kha partake in a game where they try to open locked chests, in honor of their thieving god Rajhin. The Vestige must then travel there and speaks with Tumira, where she will challenge him to open three locked chests, and claim three tokens, Footpad's Coin, Prowler's Coin, and , presenting them to Tumira and winning the challenge. Background Breda, a New Life Herald in Eastmarch, spoke of Rawl'kha's New Life Festival in Reaper's March. Quick walkthrough #Travel to Rawl'kha in Reaper's March #Talk to Tumira #Collect Footpad's Coin Collect Prowler's Coin Collect #Present Coins to Tumira #Return to Breda #Talk to Breda Walkthrough To begin the quest, the Vestige must speak to Breda in her outpost in Eastmarch, near Kynesgrove Wayshrine. What's another way people celebrate the New Life Festival? "Khajiit of Rawl'kha honor their trickster god Rajhin with The Trial of Five-Clawed Guile. Travel to Reaper's March and speak with Tumira. She'll help you celebrate the New Life with the slightest of hand!" The Vestige must head to Rawl'kha, the capital of Reaper's March, and enter the outskirts of the town. Tumira will be waiting near a stand, and will tell the Vestige to open three locked chests in the area. "This one welcomes you to the Trial of Five-Clawed Guile! Celebrate the New Life and pay your respects to Rajhin, all at once!" :How would I do that? "Rajhin once said, 'A lock is a pebble to be tossed from one's boot.' Use your lockpicks to retrieve the contents of the nearby chests. Show you have as little regard for barriers as the mighty Rajhin. And be quick about it!" The chests don't need to be opened in a specific order. The chests include the Novice's Chest, with a Simple difficulty to open, Apprentice's Chest, with an Intermediate difficulty to open, and , with an Advanced difficulty to open. After the chests have been opened and emptied out of their respectable tokens, the Vestige will need to speak with Tumira once more, and then return to Breda to finish the quest. "Rajhin would applaud your swiftness! Though, he might pick the pocket of one distracted by your prowess. Truly, the best thieves come and go with the wind." :What should I do with the coins? "What coins? You aren't the only one who honors Rajhin. As you brought them to me, another retrieved the coins from your pocket and returned them to the chests. Such is how Rawl'kha celebrates the New Life, finding true wealth in our actions." "Let all who celebrate the New Life know you surpassed the Trial of Five-Clawed Guile. Walk with Rajhin in your shadow." "Ah, you return from a land of grass and sweetrolls to one of snow and mead! How was your visit to Rawl'kha?" :I completed the Trial of Five-Clawed Guile: "What did Tumira ask you to do? Retrieve the coins from the chest, or from the victor's purse? No, don't tell me―I'll ask her when she visits." If one would be able to unlock all chests within the allotted time limit, they will receive the achievement of Five-Clawed Cat Burglar. Reward *New Life Gift Box *Sailor's Warning Festival Grog (possibly) *73–302 Trivia The voice actor for Tumira is not the same that voices other female Khajiit in Online, and is actually the voice actor for most female Altmer. The reason for this is unknown. Journal de:Die Prüfung der Fünfkrallenlist fr:L'Épreuve de la Ruse à cinq griffes Category:Online: Eastmarch Quests Category:Online: Reaper's March Quests Category:Online: Quests Category:Online: Side Quests